


Technoblade...the cat?

by Sappitus_Nappitus



Series: Cat Techno mm [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: cat techno, catches lazar pointers?, hmmmm??, maybe meows?, mm again, purrpurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappitus_Nappitus/pseuds/Sappitus_Nappitus
Summary: Ranboo is curious, so is Philza.If techno can purr..what else can he do?
Series: Cat Techno mm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Technoblade...the cat?

**Author's Note:**

> hi so,  
> before the story, the heights I am going to be using are piglin hights, enderman heights, and Philza's real height (5'11 I believe) just so you have an understanding.  
> Piglin height: 1.9 blocks = ~6'2.8 feet  
> Enderman height: 3 blocks = ~12 feet  
> Enjoy!

Technoblade was furious. He felt like bashing his hand into the wall but he didn't, knowing that if he did so, it would break it and Philza would get angry.

Philza had this _grand_ plan to see what other cat-like things Techno can do. Ranboo was on board too! He was curious, they both were. Staring up at Ranboo and a little bit down at Philza, Technoblade groaned. "Fine! Whatever, only for 1 hour, you can try to figure stuff out!" Sitting down, he snorted while Ranboo and Philza smiled like children on Christmas. 

Ranboo ran back to his home, grabbing a few things while Philza made some things. Running back, Ranboo brought back sticks, feathers (the ones he took from Philza and Techno), and string. "Philza! Philza! I got the stuff!" Philza nodded, almost finished making a hand-made lazar pointer. Ranboo made a makeshift cat toy, almost similar to the one he made for Enderchest. They weren't hard to make luckily. Just tie the feather to the stick with a string and let it hang down. Easy. 

Once Techno saw the string he almost barked out a laugh, weird for a cat though. Ranboo tilted his head, showing his confusion. "Why are you laughing Techno?" Once he said that Philza turned around, pointer in hand, turned on and facing the wall. He snickered lightly when he saw Techno's head whip towards the wall, eyes focus, as if he was about to catch some prey. Ranboo, still as a statue, watched Technoblade carefully, just hoping he would do it. 

_Cmon Cmon Cmon. Show us you're a cat! Stop hiding it!_ In his head, he cheered Techno on. Philza did the same. Not even a second later Techno jumped. Off of his chair to the wall, growling under his breath. Any dignity he had just melted off of his bones. Quickly following after the red dot as it moved, Philza and ranboo stayed quiet. Not wanting to pull Technoblade out of this "cat mind" he's in. 

The cat toy Ranboo had made was dangling lightly from his hand. Completely forgetting about it, Technoblade jumped towards it, causing Ranboo to almost fall back. Purring loudly, Technoblade played with the tied-on feather on the string. It was honestly a bit weird to look at. Not in an "ew" kind of way but an interesting kind of way. You know, seeing a 6-foot man play with a tiny 5-inch feather on a 2-foot stick just like how a cat would.

Philza quickly ran out of the house, leaving Ranboo with the Piglin cat man. Coming back in, he brought a ball of sheep wool. Throwing it to the other side of the room, Technoblade ran after it. Giving Philza and Ranboo and second to laugh. "Oh my god! He's an actual cat!" Tears threatened to spill from Philza's eyes. They were laughing too hard. They quickly became quiet when they saw Techno walking back, on his legs, straight up, furious. 

"Ha...ha... H-Hey Techno..." Ranboo nervously mumbled out. Accidentally dropping the makeshift cat toy. Staring Ranboo down, Technoblade gave him the ball back. "Throw again." He demanded quietly, almost embarrassed that he asked. Dumbfounded, Ranboo nodded quickly, throwing the wool ball back at the wooden wall. As soon as he did so, Technoblade ran after it again. Dumb cat boy almost ran into the damn chests on the wall. 

Ranboo had an idea. Looking at Philza then motioning towards the creeper in the distance. Philza understood and agreed. "Techno! C'mere!" Walking over, Techno did as told. "Yes, Phil?" "Outside, now. C'mon, we have one more thing to check out, then we'll leave you alone" Looking outside and groaning. It was dark, cold and full of mobs.

Groaning annoyingly, he followed them outside. The boys had 2 more things to figure out. If Techno could repel creepers away and see in the dark without potions. Quickly finding out that Techo could in fact see in the dark after Ranboo threw the ball far out into the woods and Techno running back with it in his mouth. Ultimately, he could not repel creepers for the fact was, he was running _from_ a creeper. Seeing that, everyone ran towards the house, making sure the door was closed. 

The first to break the silence was Ranboo. He started to laugh, then Philza, then Techno. "Ooh..Techno is a cat!" He practically yelled with a smile. Philza nodded, smiling as well. Technobalde rolled his eyes, turned around, and made a bee-line to his room. Soon enough passing out on his bed. Saying their goodnights, Philza went off to his room and Ranboo went back to his house, checking up on the cats, cows, chickens, endermen, and villagers before passing out as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Philza and Ranboo: Stares at Technoblade
> 
> Technoblade, annoyed: Meow. 
> 
> Philza and Ranboo: YEAHHH!!! LETS GOOO!


End file.
